Lockdown
by TigerLily888
Summary: Emily visits Hotch at a maximum security prison where he is working undercover and they get some unexpected time alone. Oneshot.


**This fic is dedicated to all my loyal reviewers for "An Unexpected Miracle" a few of whom asked for more steamy action between Emily and Hotch, which I was of course happy to oblige *wicked smile* I asked for some prompts and decided to pick the one from greengirl82 which was 'lockdown and handcuffs'. I really hope I do these prompts justice. And yes, I realise the plot is super thin but that wasn't quite the point of the fic! Also, I love this couple to bits, so some fluff did creep in despite my original intentions.  
><strong>

**Please note this is extremely M rated so mature audiences 18 and above please.**

As Emily sat patiently waiting for Hotch to arrive, she looked around the ten by ten feet room, one of the five available at the maximum security prison in Dallas for prisoners to meet with their legal representatives. The bare walls were painted a greyish cream colour, a small relief from the blindingly white walls that was elsewhere in the various buildings that comprised the prison. The only furniture in the room was a grey metal table in the centre surrounded by four metal chairs, which were all secured to the ground with large bolts. The only window to the room was a small one in the heavy steel door leading into the corridor.

From a distance she heard the sound of a beep and then an automatic door opening and then closing. This sequence repeated twice more, each time sounding closer and closer, before she heard the sound of footsteps in the corridor outside. The door to the room opened and she looked up, trying to quell the excitement churning within her.

"Ma'am," the guard nodded to her before standing aside and letting Hotch in. Emily set her face in a neutral expression when she caught sight of him, trying to hide the surge of joy that had flared. She hadn't seen him in over two weeks since he had gone undercover at the prison, the longest time they had ever been apart since they started seeing each other five months ago.

She watched as Hotch shuffled over to the chair next to her, his gait shortened by the chains around his ankles. After he sat down, the guard undid the chains and secured Hotch's handcuffs to a built-in link just under the table in front of him. When he left, he took the chains with him. "Just call out when you're finished, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Officer."

The moment the door closed, her eyes shot immediately to Hotch. "How are you?" She moved as close as she could, sitting on the edge of her chair, her hand reaching under the table to find his.

He looked at her, his eyes caressing her face. "I'm okay."

Her fingers touched his and then their hands clasped tightly together.

"I've missed you so much." Her eyes raked over his beloved face, hungrily drinking in every detail. To her relief he didn't look any different, not tired or stressed. She was worried that his surroundings would have taken a toll on him by now.

"Not as much as I've missed you. You have no idea what it's like to have all this time on your hands and nothing to do. It's driving me crazy."

"Hang on a minute. You mean to tell me your biggest complaint is that you have nothing to do?" Emily was incredulous. "So you've had no problems with the other inmates?"

"It's not like I've never been around violent criminals before, Em. I'd say I almost feel at home here, but that would probably get me a visit to the staff psychologist when I get back," he said drily.

"And to think I was worried about your state of mind. I know what you're going to ask next. Jack's fine, he misses you too."

"I miss you both so much. I can't wait to get out of here," he sighed.

"I can't wait for you to come home." Her voice lowered to an intimate tone. "And when I say I miss you, I mean I really miss having sex with you."

He gave her an affronted look. "So I'm just a sex toy now? What happened to 'I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hotch'."

"Oh, I only said that so you'll agree to go to bed with me. Everyone knows you're not the easy type so I had to make up some commitment bullshit so you'll cave." She knew he could tell by her grin how much she was enjoying teasing him.

"If I had known what a sex maniac you were I would've run a mile, commitment or not." His eyes glittered with amusement.

"If _I'd_ known exactly how sexually repressed you were, I would've seduced you years ago. That first night was _hot_." She gave him a wicked wink.

He groaned at the memory. "Yeah, you certainly cured me of my supposed sexual repression quick smart. I thought my heart was going to give out that night."

"Which time? The fifth of sixth?" She giggled at the sight of him shaking his head. "So I've been missing you so much I ordered this super duper dildo online," she said conversationally.

"You what?" He sat up straight in his chair, instantly alert.

She burst out in laughter at his reaction. "I thought that would get your attention."

"You didn't, did you?" He gave her a suspicious look. "Hang on, I thought you said you weren't the sex toy type."

"I'm not, I just missed you so much that I had to do something to ease my frustration."

He raised his eyebrows. "And that something was buying a sex toy?"

"Well, my hand just wasn't quite as satisfying as it used to be before you came along."

He flushed and yet looked absurdly pleased at the same time. "Sorry."

"Anyway, so I had to scour the web far and wide to find the one with your exact specifications. It took me hours cos googling didn't work. It was a good thing I suddenly thought of Penn."

"Emily!"

She had to release his hand to double over, she was laughing so hard at the horrified expression on his face.

"I honestly don't know why I put up with you." He shook his head resignedly.

"I believe it's because I have the most talented mouth in the world. Your words not mine," she reminded him unashamedly.

"She's so modest too," he retorted. "So," he leaned closer, "have you used it yet?"

"Used what?" she asked innocently.

He looked up, apparently checking to see that the guard wasn't looking in, despite the fact that the room was sound-proofed. "You know, the dildo." His voice was low.

She tried unsuccessfully to smother her smile. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say the word."

"That was juvenile." He didn't look impressed. "I'm starting to think I need to restrict the time you're spending around Morgan."

"I'm sorry," she said, not feeling sorry at all. "And yes, I've used it, quite a few times, in fact."

"And..." he prompted, eyes darkening as he looked at her.

"It's good, but it's nothing compared to you. Even with all the bells and whistles," she admitted.

"Damn it." He closed his eyes briefly. "I wish you never told me. Now all I'm going to be thinking about is you using that thing on yourself. At least you've been able to have some fun. I haven't even been able to..." He paused. "You know."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry." A thought occurred to her. "Maybe I can give you a hand with that?"

His eyes widened in shock. "What? Here? No, no, I'm fine, really," he said hastily.

"Even if they catch us, what are they going to do, disbar me?" She grinned devilishly at the unconcealed alarm on his face.

"Emily..." he warned.

"All right, all right, no need to get your fruit of the looms in a knot. Spoilsport."

He shot her a glare. "I think we should talk about why I'm here don't you think?"

"If we must." She reached over for her legal notepad and pen. "So what have you found out from your cell mate, a.k.a. Mr Kidnapper of Hitchhikers."

Hotch told her what he had managed to glean so far while she jotted the information down. He finished and they had started to talk about taking Jack away to Disneyland for a few days when a loud woop woop of an alarm suddenly sounded.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good," muttered Emily, getting up to see what was happening. Before she even took three steps, the door opened and the guard rushed inside.

"Ma'am, there's been an attempted escape and the prison is in lockdown. You're going to have to stay here until all the prisoners have been located and accounted for." He quickly fastened the leg chains on Hotch's feet and hooked them around the table legs before locking them. "He'll be secure enough so you have nothing to worry about. I have to go and assist the other guards round up the prisoners."

"Officer, wait," Emily called out as the guard stepped outside. "How long will it take?"

"It could take anywhere from one to three hours. Please stay here and keep calm. If you're in danger, you know where the panic button is." With that he left.

Emily stared at the closed door, open mouthed. "Well, shit," she breathed out before turning back to Hotch.

He had the gall to chuckle. "Unbelievable."

"We're going to be stuck here for the next three hours? This just freaking sucks." She trudged back to her chair.

"Hey, at least you can move around, I'm handcuffed and chained to the table. So don't complain." He sighed, dropping his head back.

"Oh Hotch, I'm sorry. I can be such a bitch sometimes." She walked up behind him, letting his head rest on her stomach. She put her hands on his shoulders and started rubbing them.

"That's ok. As long as you're my bitch. Ow!" She gave him a hard poke in the ribs before continuing with the massage. He moaned appreciatively. "That feels so good. Don't stop."

"Have you been working out?" His shoulders felt much harder than she remembered. She smoothed her hands down to his biceps. Yep, they were definitely bigger, more toned.

"Uh, yeah, the cellmate's a gym junkie, so I've been hanging at the prison gym with him. Had to do something while I tried to get information from him."

Emily barely heard him, she was so busy discovering his newly toned physique. She slid her hands back up his arms and down to his chest. "Mmm...Hotch." His pecs were solid under his shirt and she quickly unfastened a couple of buttons and slid her hands inside, still moving her fingers in massaging motions.

"Emily, you shouldn't..." He stopped in mid sentence, moving his head to give her more access to his earlobe which she had caught in her mouth, playing with it with her tongue.

Her fingertips found his erect nipples and pinched them firmly, making him groan with a mixture of pleasure and pain. She soothed them, rubbing gently as she moved her mouth down his neck, nibbling on him. He tasted slightly different from before and with that and the changes of his body, it was like he was Hotch and yet he wasn't. She could feel herself becoming wet with excitement.

She suddenly wanted his cock inside her desperately, but he deserved something first after going without any relief for the last two weeks. It must have been difficult to control his urges, even for him; their bodies had been so used to obtaining sexual satisfaction on a frequent basis that the first few days they had been apart had been agonising for her. And she had been lucky enough to have been able to masturbate. She couldn't imagine how he had felt.

She lifted her head to analyse the logistics of how she was going to do this. It was going to be a tight fit but the chair was far enough from the table and the table high enough for her to squeeze her head between him and the table. She removed her hands and took her jacket off, slinging it onto the table.

"Emily, what are you doing?" She heard the nervousness in his voice when she crouched down underneath the table and moved between his legs. She had to put her knees over the chains around his ankles and she reached up to grab the waistband of his drawstring pants.

"Emily!" he hissed. "Get up here, right now!"

"Up," she directed, tugging hard. She couldn't see his face from where she was. She imagined that he was probably sporting his 'what the hell do you think you're doing' frown. And maybe a touch of panic. She was supremely pleased with herself when she managed to pull his pants and underwear down without any assistance from him. Not that she had been expecting any.

When she saw him all her breath left her in a rush. Whoa.

"Hello stranger," she murmured, taking him lovingly into her hand. Even with the minimal stimulation she had given him and the precariousness of their situation, he was already erect. Massively so. Her mouth watered at the deliciousness that was Hotch. She ignored him when he called her name again, more urgently this time. She moved her hand slowly, up and down, watching intently as his shaft throbbed before her. He was so beautiful, the mushroom head darkening as she continued her ministrations. She could hear Hotch breathing faster, shifting his thighs as far apart as the chains would allow him. She smiled. He had apparently forgotten about protesting any further.

She scooted forward, her head brushing against his hands which were secured under the table as she did so, loosening the knot in her hair. She stuck her tongue out and licked off the drop of precum that had emerged. The taste of him, salty and slightly bitter, was so sweetly familiar. She gave him a few more licks, making appreciative sounds in her throat before finally taking him in her mouth.

Hotch groaned as if he was in pain as she sucked him hard and fast, then stopped, running her tongue lazily around the sweet point just under the crest. He shuddered, his hands jerking involuntarily against the handcuffs, rattling them loudly. Emily was so involved in pleasuring him that she only vaguely noticed. As she sucked and licked him, she pumped the bottom half of his member hard with her hand. Her left hand reached underneath and massaged his balls gently. This time he bit out her name like a curse, panting hard as he thrust his hips up towards her.

He suddenly froze beneath her and emitted a feral growl as his cock swelled in her mouth and he shot his scalding hot seed into her waiting mouth. She swallowed, relaxing around him while he throbbed in her mouth, her hand now gently stroking him. After a moment, she let him go and got up from under the table, wincing at the soreness in her neck and knees.

Hotch was still breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat on his brow. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes slightly dazed as if he didn't know what had just hit him. She stepped close and bent down to kiss him deeply, slipping her tongue into his mouth and giving him a taste of himself. He watched in silence as she stepped back, then reached down and removed her thong in one fluid motion, keeping her skirt on.

"My turn."

* * *

><p>Hotch stared at the incredibly beautiful sight before him. His partner of five months stood looking down at him, a challenging look in her eyes, daring him to touch her. Her full breasts strained against her white business shirt, her nipples clearly erect under her bra. If his hands had not been in restrained, he would have ripped off her clothes and fastened his mouth on her. He loved pleasuring her by taking his time sucking on the tight little buds. They were incredibly sensitive, so sensitive in fact that on a couple of occasions he had managed to bring her to orgasm just from nipple stimulation alone. But today was not going to be one of those days.<p>

He knew her so well that he could tell from the brightness in her eyes and the flushed cheeks that she was already highly aroused. He would have bet his last dollar that she was soaking wet under her pencil slim charcoal skirt.

"Get on the table."

Her eyes widened in surprise at the commanding tone in his voice. He realised how incongruous it was for him to order her around when he was sitting there, completely restrained. The question was whether she wanted him enough to do what he said. And he knew that the answer would be yes.

"Get on the table, Emily," he repeated. He made sure that his face was unreadable, revealing nothing of how desperately he wanted to put his mouth on her, taste her.

Her tongue darted out and licked the corner of her bottom lip, showing her uncertainty. She blinked and then slowly moved backwards, lifting herself up on the table. She kicked off her heels.

"Sit in front of me." His voice was unyielding.

She shifted herself until she was sitting on the edge of the table. She swung first one leg and the other over his right arm and rested her bare feet on his thighs.

"Lie back and spread your legs."

"Hotch-"

"Don't talk, just do what I say. Lie back." He could see her pupils dilating as he spoke. The way he was speaking to her was clearly turning her on. She made no further protests and did as he commanded.

"Lift your skirt up." She pulled her skirt up over her hips and spread her legs, the muscles in her thighs flinching at the contact with cold surface of the table.

Hotch breathed in sharply, his nostrils flaring when he saw her glistening centre. Her folds were swollen with arousal and she was so aroused that her juices coated the tops of her inner thighs. He leaned forward, inhaling her sweet scent and ran his tongue from the bottom right up to her clit. He heard her whimper and he repeated the action, this time stopping at the top and tonguing her clit.

She panted softly as he flicked her clit with lightning fast strokes, then speared his tongue into her dripping cunt. He thrust his tongue in and out, enjoying her now continuous moans. He changed tactics again and fastened his mouth on her, sucking hard, swallowing the copious nectar that her body was producing. He went back to flicking her clit with his tongue, then alternated that with thrusting. When he felt her thighs tremble he knew that she was on the verge of climaxing and he flicked his tongue faster and faster. She suddenly tensed and pushed herself into his mouth, emitting a muffled scream as her thighs shook around him.

He sat back, waiting for her to recover, unsurprised at the sight of his renewed erection. He had ceased being surprised after spending the third night in a row with her. When he was with her, his body seemed to think that he was a teenager again and it wasn't unusual for them to make love up to three times a night when they managed to get a night together.

"Want some help with that?"

He gave her a crooked grin at her question, enjoying the sight of her wildly mussed hair and swollen bottom lip. She must have bitten it earlier when she came. She was staring hungrily at his cock which jerked involuntarily at her attention.

"Please," he murmured, watching her with narrowed eyes as she carefully climbed between his arms onto his lap.

Her eyes locked with his. "I don't want to wait," she whispered.

"Then don't."

They both breathed out a moan of relief when she encased him slowly within her hot, tight core.

He groaned when she started to move on him. "You feel so fucking good, Emily." She laughed softly.

"What?" Her walls were clenched around him, massaging him almost ceaselessly. It was getting harder to breathe.

She linked her fingers behind his neck, leaning in to give him a long, passionate kiss, sucking his tongue when he dipped it into her mouth. He loved her soft, supple lips and the taste of her peach lip gloss. She didn't break her rhythm as she took him into her and then released him, again and again.

"Do you know that's the first time I've ever heard you use the f word?"

Hotch's brain was starting to short circuit from the intensity of the sensations racing through his body. He stared into her eyes, feeling his muscles trembling even as he grew harder within her. "I've never felt the need to swear before. This is..." He lost his train of thought as she picked up the pace.

She gasped, breathing hard as well now. "I know." She closed her eyes and a look of concentration appeared on her face. She started to really slam her hips down on him, hard enough that he could feel the head of his swollen shaft bumping against her cervix. But she didn't stop and he could see that she getting close, whimpers escaping from her open mouth. She dug her fingers hard in to his shoulders and threw her head back, body arching as she exploded around his cock.

The rippling of her inner muscles combined with the sight of her in the throes of an all consuming orgasm forced him over the edge.

"FUCK!" he roared. His whole body seized as the fierce talons of a violent climax ripped through him without mercy. He thrust his hips hard into hers, pulsing his release deep within her giving softness.

Hotch didn't know how long it was before their heartbeat slowed down to something approaching normal.

Emily cleaned them both the best she could with the tissues she had in her purse and bottle of water she had been allowed to bring in. She gave him a wide smile with her freshly glossed lips, her hair back up in a tidy knot. Except for her bright eyes and the slight blush in her cheeks she didn't look different to when she had first walked in. He thought the smile was a dead give away though. Really, what kind of lawyer would be smiling this much visiting her client at a maximum security prison.

"It's official," she sighed, "I am a kinky freak."

"What are you talking about?" Hotch couldn't help laughing at the resigned look on Emily's face, despite the now exceedingly painful cramp in his arms and shoulders.

"The two most intense orgasms I have ever experienced occurred in a maximum security prison during a lockdown with my partner who happened to be in restraints. Tell me that's not seriously wrong and depraved."

"If that's seriously wrong and depraved, then I must be a kinky freak too." He smiled. "I guess that means we're perfect for each other."

Her mouth twitched. She tilted her head and gave him a long contemplative look. "So that whole ordering me around thing...do you think you can do that again when you get out?"

Hotch was amused to see a blush tinge the cheeks of his usually always composed, completely professional FBI agent. "You liked it, huh?"

"Like you couldn't tell," she groused, her cheeks reddening even more.

"It's odd, but I do seem to have an affinity for it." He gave her a deadpan look. "Although I would've thought you'd have had enough of that at work from your unit chief." He couldn't help teasing her, she was just so gorgeous.

"He's a pain in the ass but he does make it up to me in other ways." She shot him a grin.

"Tell you what, I'll be happy to order you around again if you promise to give me a show and tell with your new dildo. There, I've said it again, happy now?"

"Absolutely ecstatic," she said, laughing. "It's a deal."

The door to the room suddenly opened and the same guard from before stepped inside. He looked at them for a moment, brow furrowed as if trying to work something out. He shook his head slightly, as if dismissing a thought. "Ma'am, I'm really sorry you were held up here. Did you manage to get everything you needed?"

Emily gave him such a brilliant smile that he blinked in surprise. "Yes, I did, Officer. And it surpassed even my wildest dreams." She turned back and gave Hotch a fleeting look full of promise as she swept out of the room.

The guard stared after her, still dazed. "Wow, she's one beautiful woman." He walked over to Hotch and released his handcuffs from the ring under the table. "I get the feeling though that she'd be a handful."

Hotch smiled inwardly. _Buddy, you have absolutely no idea._

**Was that too over the top? Please drop me a line to let me know what you thought!** _  
><em>


End file.
